one way to meet your lover
by pokemaniac879
Summary: this is a story of an absol who in the strangest meating ever meets her lover who changes everything for her. Fpokemon/Fpokemon


i wake up with a start.

"Hello?" I ask hoping someone was close enough to hear me.

No answer. I looked around to find my bearings but all i see are trees. No other Pokémon that i can see.

"Where am I?" i was thinking out loud.

"Oh you're here that's all that matters... Paris..." i hear a female Pokémon's voice above me.

"I'm not a Paris I'm an Absol." i say questioningly, i look up to see a silhouette of a Pokémon.

"She was talking to me..." i see a Paris scurry around from behind a tree not 6 feet away from where i sit, "Sleep powder!" Paris screamed.

"Huh?" was all i got out before i blacked out.

I woke up later not all at first like i normally do, but i was groggy and my vision blurred. i was lying on the floor and don't bother to move.

"Good to see you finally came to." the voice from earlier spoke but i couldn't see the Pokémon.

"Who are you and why did you get Paris to attack me?" i asked my vision still pretty blurry.

"I was interested you see..." the Pokémon replied to me.

"Interested in what?" i ask.

"Why are you not with anyone else, no partners, no family, no one at all." she says.

"Well... I-I am in h-h..." i stammer, I'm not just going to tell a random stranger this.

"You're in heat." she finished my line.

"How d-did you know?" i ask surprised.

"You didn't know most every Pokémon can smell another in heat?" I hear her snicker.

"Well i knew males can but aren't you female?" i ask my vision finally clearing up.

"Oh most females can smell it to." i turn to see an Umbreon sitting behind me, "So i got Paris to put you to sleep and bring you here."

"Why would you do that?" i ask not catching on.

"You're a slow one aren't you? Anyway i was thinking you could service Me." the Umbreon continued.

"What do you mean service?" i ask finally catching up and not liking where i am.

"Oh there was an edge in your voice on that one, finally realizing what i plan to do?" the Umbreon started walking close to me.

I jump up onto all fours ready to fight, paws spread apart on the ground for balance.

"Paris..." the Umbreon sighs.

"Stun spore!" i hear from somewhere in the cave.

"Ah!" i scream as the spores hit me and my muscles lockup.

"Now are we ready to begin?" the Umbreon begins to circle me. She stops behind me, and with my tail raised she has a clear view of my most private areas.

"Oh how nice already wet." The Umbreon amused.

"How is that?" i struggle the words out.

"Well you're in heat it will always be wet to a point in mating season..." i hear her voice from behind me and i can't even turn to look at her.

"Don't do this please..." i plead, "Ahmph." i moan as she licks my pussy, "No please don't…"

She does not listen as she begins a slow repetitive licking motion.

"Agh... No you have no right to do this..." i say breathless.

"Oh but I do..." she didn't stop to talk for long.

As she restarts licking me, i feel the stun spore wearing off.

"Mmm..." i moan, ok it wasn't that bad.

"So you like it?" i hear a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Mph... No..." i was losing this soon my instincts will take over, "ahh!..."

i practically scream as her tongue goes inside my pussy. She wasn't playing with the outside anymore she was licking my insides, and it felt amazing.

"Don't... stop..." i get out between pants.

And she doesn't. She keeps licking my insides as my juices start flowing. i knew these weren't _"I'm in heat juices"_ no i was turned on.

Finally the stun spore's spell breaks and i can move again, but i don't. It just felt so good.

"Ahh... Nph." i moan every time her tongue wants to explore further.

Then i feel her tongue slide out, "Why... did you stop?" i ask panting.

"I didn't." she says.

Then she starts licking my clit, instant pleasure. I couldn't hold it anymore it felt to good. so i dropped to the ground, and turned over on my back.

"So we are a horny Pokémon are we?" Umbreon muses before she goes back to licking.

"Ahh... it feels...Mmmm... so... good." i pant.

She doesn't give me a reply, she just continues licking. My juices were flowing freely now and the pleasure i was getting was so intense.

"Mmmm... ah... Umbreon... don't stop..." i say between pants.

It just felt so good. Every time she would lick me it was a wave of pleasure, a small tingling down my spine, and an instant craving for more.

"You know i want something in return for this..." Umbreon stopped to say.

"Anything… Just don't… stop." I pant I didn't want it to stop.

I feel her start licking the outside again, teasing me.

"Mmmm…" I moan, even her teasing me was an intense feeling.

Then she gets more assertive and dives in muzzle and all.

"AHH!" I scream in delight.

She begins licking the deepest part of my tunnel, the feeling driving me insane. As she licking she actually nibbling on the inside I didn't know if this was healthy but if felt great. As soon as she started to speed up my body started to grow tense and I got extremely hot and I felt all tingly.

"AHH! I can't hold it! UMBREON!" I scream as wave after wave of intense pleasure assault me.

I knew I had climaxed and knowing what little bit I know about this subject im pretty sure I squirted all over and in Umbreon's muzzle. I feel her pull out and I was exhausted.

"So did you enjoy it?" Umbreon walk's in front of me asking.

"Very much so…" I say panting. I realize Umbreon's muzzle was dripping with my juices.

"You tasted amazing anyway." Umbreon leaned closer and licked my cheek.

"I…" I begin.

"Oh just enjoy it…" she leans and kisses me and I see what she was talking about.

The flavors of my juices were still on her tongue when it slipped into my mouth, and it tasted sweet.

"Mm…" I moan again out of pleasure.

She pulls away, "See what I mean?"

"Yes…" I say forgetting that she was the one that pokenapped me.

"I hope I taste just as sweet for you." she leans in and gives me another taste.

I pull away, "what do you mean?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Well I asked for something I return and you said and I quote_ "Anything just don't stop."_ And I know what I want in return."

"What?" I ask, I know what she wants but I want to hear it.

"I want you to do the same thing to me." She says turning around.

I see her pussy almost dripping wet already. I turn over on my back so her pussy is right above me.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yes." She says almost sighing.

I lean up a little and lick her gently.

"Uhhh." I hear her moan.

I wrap my paws around her waist and pull her hips closer and start the same licking motion she did on me, and I know what she was talking about first hand now, she tasted amazing, so sweet like Oran berries.

"Ohh that feels great…" she moaned out.

I pull away for a second, "and no stun spore needed…" I say.

Then I go back to licking her. She was just so sweet I wanted all of her juices I could take in.

"Absol… are you sure you… haven't done this… before?" before she pants.

I know this is my first time but I don't stop to talk. Instead I answer by no longer licking her pussy but moving on to her clit.

"Ahh…" She whispers.

"Does it feel good?" I ask only stopping for a second.

"Yes… it's amazing…" Why she was panting so hard I don't know but I knew I had been so didn't question it.

I speed up my process eager to please. But then I stop… and I do the same thing she did to me I shove as much of my muzzle as I could into her pussy, licking as deep as I could.

"AHH!" She screams.

I lick, and slurp as much of her juices as I could. Drinking her sweet nectar was almost as rewarding as having her pleasure me.

"Absol!" I hear her scream.

Then I know she had climaxed when my muzzle and face were assaulted with her sweet juices. I drink as much of it as I could but it was flowing to fast for me to get all of it and it started to flow on the floor.

I pull out and start to lick up as much of it as I could. When the stream started to quiet down I pulled away and stood up. I walked in front of her and lay down beside her.

"Absol are you sure this is not your first time?" she asks me again.

"I'm sure this is my first time." I say.

"Well Arceus has blessed you with talent then…" She says still panting.

"Well i had a good teacher." I say and lick her cheek.

She leans and kisses me our flavors mixing together making them all the more rich. I feel her tongue slip into my mouth.

"Mm…" I moan. I was starting to like Umbreon.

She makes no move to end the kiss so I lean into it my own tongue sliding over hers.

Then she pulls away, "Absol… I think…" she begins.

"What Umbreon? What is it?" I ask hoping but doubtful…

"I was thinking I might like you more than I originally thought…" She sighs and looks away.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" I ask wanting to hear it from her.

"I think… I love you…" Umbreon looks me in the eye.

"I love you too." I say. No I think in front of it, no hesitation.

She kisses me again, and again her tongue slides into my mouth our flavors mixing once more. We break the kiss, and I snuggle up to Umbreon and we both fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up and Umbreon is gone.

"Umbreon?" I call out.

"She went to find something to eat…" I turn my head to see Paris.

"Oh ok then. Did she say when she will be back?" I ask him.

"No…" he turns around and leaves the cave.

I just lie there on the cave floor waiting for Umbreon to return. When I think, _"It's been a while since I've had to fight anyone."_

I was happy at the thought though fighting is the way of life for wild Pokémon and if you get out of shape you get killed. So I stand up and stretch and get ready to practice. I walk outside of the cave and look around it. It looks like the same forest that Umbreon ambushed me in.

I look at the nearest tree and use swords dance.

"Slash!" I scream and cut straight the entre trunk.

I use swords dance one more time.

"Razor wind!" I scream.

The fallen tree starts falling into pieces.

"Well we have fire wood now." I turn to see Umbreon, behind me.

"Umbreon!" I run over and lick her cheek.

"How are you?" she asked, licking my cheek back.

"Well I was practicing, you know just in case." I say.

"Well we need to go have breakfast…" she says walking past me brushing her tail underneath my chin.

I noticed she had a bag across her shoulder full of berries.

"What did you find?" I asked her following her back into the cave.

"I found some Oran, bluk, and pecha berries." She said.

We enter the cave and she puts the bag on the floor.

"Well dig in." she says as she reaches in the bag to get an Oran berry.

"Thank you Umbreon." I say.

I reach into the bag and get a pecha out.

"I love pecha berries sweet but not to sweet." I say.

"I like aspear berries the best." She says while finishing her berry.

"I think I tried one of them once, it was really sour…" I say.

"I love the sour taste." She says getting a bulk berry.

I finish my berry and get an Oran berry.

"Mmm. these are really good." i say.

I see Umbreon get up, walk over to me and lay down, "Not as good as you were..." she says licking my cheek.

i giggle a bit "i'm not the only one who was good." i say.

"Well we can have some fun before we start the day." she leans closer to me and kisses me.

"Mmm..." i moan.

i know i was already wet from being in heat but was she ok for it?

i pull away from the kiss, "Are you ok with that?" i ask.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if i wasn't." she says.

i feel her put her paw behind my head and force me into aanother kiss. i feel her tongue lick my lips, and i open my mouth letting it it. i feel her tongue slide over mine and i push up trapping her tongue between mine and the roof of my mouth.

She pulls her tongue out and put it underneath mine and does my trick and pushes up.

"Mmm..." i moan my privates getting wetter with arousel.

I feel her pull away.

"Wha?" i ask dissipointed.

"Oh we're not done." She says.

She shoves me on my back and pins me.

"We're far from done..." She says giving me a seductive smile.

She leans in and gives me a another kiss. Her tongue slides into my mouth.

"Mmm..." i moan as her tail gently rubs my sex lips.

She breaks the kiss and starts licking her way down my body. She starts licking my stomach, and finally and moves down closer to my hips.

"Ahh..." i sigh.  
She was teasing me on purpose, and i couldn't take it anymore. however, she didn't mover further down instead she start going back up.

"Wha.." i start to protest but she stops and moves up to quiet me with a kiss.

"Mmm..." i moan as her tail begins to rub me again, this is still only a tease however.

She start's moving down my body again kissing and licking my fur. She finally moves back down to my hips and starts licking her way down closer to my love parts ever so slowly.

"Ahhh..." i moan as she finally kisses so close to my love parts, "Ahh!"

It was amazing the feeling was even more intense than the night before. i didn't know whether i was sensitive from the night before or because i was willing to do this.

"Ahh!" i was already starting to get tingly all over again.

"Slow down there i'm just getting started." Umbreon says looking at me, i notice that the tip of her muzzle was already almost dripping with my juices.

She goes mack to gently licking me but she was going slower.

"Your... teasing me..." i get out between pants.

in reply i feel her muzzle dine down into me as she did the night before.

"Ahh!" i scream in pleasure.

I could feel the pressure building up in my hips.

"Umbreon! i can't hold it anymore!" i scream.

I feel her pull out.

"Why did... you stop...?" i ask, panting.

"If you orgasm too quick you'll have to go a bit longer with a second round." she says smiling evily.

"What... do... you mean?" i ask.

She didn't give me an answer, instead she just quickly just pushed her muzzle back in.

"Ahh!" i scream.

I was on the edge now and i couldn't help my self, so i shoved my hips up into Umbreon's muzzle.

"AHH!" i scream climaxing.

I felt wave after wave of pleasure hit me. It was amazing every bit of pleasure from last night times three. i could feel Umbreon drinking all of my juices.

"Mmmm." i moan as the last the pleasure draines from me.

"Well someone had a good time didn't they?" she asked mockingly.

"It felt better... than last night..." i pant.

"That would probably be because of last night, you were most likely more sincitive." she says moving up and giving me a kiss, "how was it?"

"It was amazing..." i give her another kiss, "and what did you mean another round?"

"Well i wanted to do something else but through all of that im still not wet so.. i'll have to wait." she sighs.

"Why didn't that work for you?" i ask confused.

"I'm not in heat my pussy needs a rest." she says.

"Oh... ok." i say a little disipointed that i dont get to please her.

"Well anyway where's paris?" she asks licking my cheak.


End file.
